dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Landmarks in the Graves
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Landmarks in the Graves |type = Landmark |icon = Landmark_icon.png |image = Landmark-in-the-Graves-Wolf.png |px = 270x360px |location = Emerald Graves |start = |end = |rewards = 500 Influence 2 Power |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Landmarks in the Graves is landmark collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggered when any Graves landmark is found. (Life-Trees) landmarks in northern Emerald Graves]] Walkthrough There are 22 landmark locations in the Graves: Location Landmarks 13 locations are scattered across the Graves: * Andraste's Light - statue of Andraste, northeast of the first camp (Hill Camp). * Andraste's Mercy - statue of Andraste, east of Villa Maurel. * Andraste's Strength - statue of Andraste, north of Argon's Lodge. * Andraste's Promise - statue of Andraste, east of Watcher's Reach, on the road. * The Betrayer - statue of Maferath in the Villa Maurel courtyard. * The Guide - statue of a pointing figure, southwest of Veridium Mine in the Nettle Pass. * Knight's Guardian - wolf statue in the first camp. * The Lion's Pavilion - At the Lion's Pavilion, southwest of Direstone Camp. * Silver Falls - by a stream, north of Villa Maurel. * The Twisted Tree - wolf statue, near the Greater Mistral at the northernmost point of the map. * The Watcher - on the highest platform at the entryway of Watcher's Reach. * Whiteshadow - wolf statue in Stonewolf Green, northwest of Argon's Lodge. * Wolf Falls - wolf statue underneath the waterfall inside Watcher's Reach. Vallasdahlen locations There are nine Vallasdahlen, Life-Trees in Firewater Garden, locations just south of the Greater Mistral High dragon: * Mathalin's Tree * Tanaleth's Tree * Briathos' Tree * Vaharel's Tree * Lindirane's Tree * Elnora's Tree * Ralaferin's Tree * Calmar's Tree * Sulan's Tree Non-Collection location * Din'an Hanin - north-east of the Vallasdahlen trees after access to the tomb is unlocked. Rewards Discovering all 22 landmarks yields: * 500 Influence * 2 Power Descriptions Andraste's Light We have brought Andraste's light to the Dales. None can deny her truth. In time, all will open their hearts to the Maker. -From a sermon given by Sister Amity, at the conclusion of the Exalted March of the Dales Andraste's Mercy Elves were guilty of the greatest sin, of turning from the Maker. But we will show them mercy, for that is what Andraste teaches. -From a sermon given by Sister Amity, at the conclusion of the Exalted March of the Dales Andraste's Strength Andraste's path was difficult, as was ours. But we did not falter, as she did not. And we will be rewarded, just as she was. -From a sermon given by Sister Amity, at the conclusion of the Exalted March of the Dales Andraste's Promise When her Chant is spoken from all corners of the world, the Maker will return. We are one day closer to His coming. -From a sermon given by Sister Amity, at the conclusion of the Exalted March of the Dales The Betrayer Even Maferath the Betrayer had a part to play. Who are we to say elves do not? -From a sermon given by Sister Amity, at the conclusion of the Exalted March of the Dales The Guide Historians have been unable to identify the mysterious and cloaked pointing figure in the Emerald Graves. Some believe it a representation of the elven god Falon'Din, known also as the Friend of the Dead, or the Guide. Others believe it an elaborate elven joke, its punch line lost to time. -From A Journey through the Dales by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" Knight's Guardian The Lion's Pavilion The Lion's Pavilion is a welcome rest for weary travelers through the Dales. Its most prominent feature is a statue of a muscled Valmont emperor slaying a dragon - the symbol of the Drakon dynasty. The Valmonts' famed subtlety and grace clearly emerged with later generations. -From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar by Brother Genitivi Silver Falls No elven treasure was hidden beneath the falls. That ridiculous tale lost me six soldiers. If I find the man who started the rumor, I'll kill him myself. -From the journal of Captain Marsanne, dated 2:20 Glory The Twisted Tree The tree on the hill made me deeply uneasy. I chose not to camp there, even though the view was something to behold. Later on, at a tavern in Ville Montevelan, I heard the tale. Before the Dales were conquered, elves would capture humans who trespassed, and string their heads from the branches of that twisted tree. -From A Journey through the Dales by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" The Watcher I don't know who first called this place Watcher's Canyon. I know it's named for the strange hooded figure overlooking the ravine. No one knows who he is. People in these parts always refer to him as "the Watcher". He must've had an elven name. Perhaps he was one of their gods. None of the elves here can tell me. I don't think they even know anymore. And this cave, "Watcher's Reach"? Well, he's reaching down into it, isn't he? Maybe with him guarding us, we'll survive this war. -From Fairbanks' journal Whiteshadow I camped beneath a large stone statue of a wolf not far off the road. With the calm eyes of the great beast watching over me, I slept like a babe-in-arms. -From A Journey through the Dales by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" Wolf Falls Even with countless gallons of water rushing down over it for centuries, the wolf statue remains intact. Magic, perhaps? -From Fairbanks' journal Vallasdahlen Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition landmarks